Traditionally, installation of doors, such as, e.g., storm doors, has not been a simple matter. For example, some doors can be non-handed, meaning that they can be installed with their hinges either on the right or on the left as desired, depending on the installation and user preference for which way the door opens. Positioning and attaching the hinges on the desired side of some door frames (e.g., storm doors) requires significant time and skill and can result in an improperly positioned door panel if not done precisely.
Installation of a handle assembly, closer assembly, and/or strike plate may be problematic, whether they are being installed with a new door or being installed to replace existing hardware on a previously-installed door.